Nutty by Love
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Hello! This is my first Nut Job fanfiction. It's not canon to the sequel but is all about what happened after the first film, showing what would happen if Andie began to fall for Surly…and the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

_**A small Surly x Andie story. Hope I can do it well for just a bit. And this for the good friend who suggested it…Monsterjamvadim!**_

 _ **This takes just a few weeks after the events of the first movie, and after Surly's heroic deeds, Andie began to see him very differently. After she told the park that he was alive they were proud of it and thought of him as a hero but for Andie…let's see if it was something more.**_

* * *

CH.1

It opens up from here. All the way in the Central Park of New York City, there was an incredibly large group of forest animals all sitting together in (what use to be) their tree, they looking at the night sky that was covered with so many bombing colors. Because tonight was the 4th of July, and even the animals were enjoying this time of independence.

This was truly a time of celebration. Even for the gang of the park heroes: Grayson and Andie the squirrel, Mole, Jamie, Jimmy, Johnny the three groundhogs (aka the Bruisers). They were all there. Well, almost all…

As the show was going on, everybody just couldn't keep their eyes off of the fireworks. "This sure is quite a sight, ain't it, Andie?" Said Jamie as she was sitting next to her brothers and thought she was sitting next to her friend, Andie, but didn't get an answer. "Andie?" She turned to see that she wasn't even there. "Andie?" She stood up and looked around before noticing that Andie was safe. She was all the way at other side of the park laying down on a flat rock.

What was she doing there? She was just laying, watching the fireworks alone. However, she had right hand opened out and felt like she was next to someone who was holding her hand and talking to her. "It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah." Answered a purple squirrel laying right next to Andie. That was Surly, the real hero who saved the park.

"Only…"

"What?" Andie asked.

"Right next to me, I can see something a lot more beautiful."

"Oh Surly." She laughed.

"Sorry, I'm starting to sound like Grayson now, right?"

"No, no. Grayson…doesn't make it sound as modest as you do."

"Hmm…" Surly then put his arms around her. And she enjoyed it by rubbing her head to his shoulders. "Hmm…Surly?" "Yeah?" "You're the best." "So are you. I love you." "I love you too."

"I also love seeing you go nuts." Said Jamie, which surprised Andie with she saw that she wasn't lying with Surly, it was just her imagination. "J-J-Jamie, what are you doing here?" She stuttered trying to stand up. Jamie chuckled a little. "Well I trying to find you until I decided to watch you in your mood again. Are you still thinking about him?" She moved and sat next to her on the rock.

Andie sighed, "Yes. I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

"Why? I mean I know he saved the park but you do remember how stubborn he has been in the past."

"Yes but it's change that makes me think differently about him. Every since he became this selfless forager/scout hero, I've just been thinking about him differently. I…like him. A lot more than I ever could've."

"And Grayson?"

"That's never gonna happen in a million years. As right now, I think Surly's the only one for me."

Jamie took a good look at her and thought about what she said. Then she pat her shoulder. "You sure about this? The way you feel?" "…Yes." "Well…okay then. I still say you're nutty but that's what you wanna go for then don't let me stop ya." "Thanks, Jamie." "No problem, so if you want my advice. Ask him out later on…but tonight I need to be foot loose and join us for the show!" She grabs her arm and playfully drags her to everyone else while they both laugh.

That was Andie's part. As for Surly, where he really was was at the top of the Nut Shop, watching the fireworks with his best friend Buddy the blue rat. They had a good time as much as the others did.

"Sure is quite a sight, ain't it, Buddy?" Surly asked and Buddy nodded. Things for everyone on this night were pleasant. But Surly was feeling something else about it. Ever since he saved the park, he didn't wanna be claimed as a hero. And he hasn't forgotten that the first person he ever said that to was Andie. The way he said it and the way he looked at her for it made think differently about her.

In fact, as Surly was looking at the fireworks more, he thought he kept seeing Andie in the sky. Colors bombing all over and shaping into the one female squirrel that Surly hasn't stopped thinking about in weeks.

"Whoa." He starts feeling dizzy and falls to his back, to which Buddy notices. He reaches up to help him but Surly stops him. "No, no, no. Don't help, don't help. I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. Hey Buddy, I'm gonna go out for a walk, are you okay with staying here?" He asked and Buddy just shrugged. "Great. Bye." So he climbs down to the ground and did what he told Buddy.

Now Buddy was just alone on the roof thinking about what just happened. He's noticed that he's been acting strange for a while. And begins to think…"Andie?"

So Surly just continued walking. Going through the city for a few minutes to do some thinking, and with the fireworks still going off it isn't helping him. With every new color that shows he keeps Andie, and then…it looks like she's dancing. Surly begins to smile before shaking his head.

"…Wow. Am I going nuts or do I really have a-oomph!" He gets bumped to the ground. After sitting up and getting his vision cleared, he sees someone familiar right in of him.

"Andie?"

"Surly?"

* * *

 _ **There we go. Kinda awkward, right? Anyway, to be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

"Andie?"

"Surly?"

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry." Surly said, as he and Andie have just bumped into each other while on the curb of the streets at night. Surly came up to his friend and pick her up to her feet. "Oh…thank you, Surly. Woo, I'm feeling a little dizzy." "I know the feeling. Come on, I'll help." He held her hand and back, and they walked forward. Surly did such things like hug Andie before but trying to hold her like this somehow created a edge for him, and Andie felt the same way.

Soon after passing a couple buildings, Surly noticed a cozy cushion and rested Andie there. "How do you feel?" "Fine. Again thank you, Surly." "Sure." Andie seemed to have taken the impact a little harder than Surly did, so she rested herself all the way to her back, and Surly liked the way she looked. Soon Andie did notice him staring at her. So she chuckled, "Surly, is there something on me?" Surly snapped out of it. "What, sorry, no. It just…seems like a nice night, doesn't it?" "Yeah. I can't imagine anyone who doesn't distracted by this festivities." "Yeah. So, Andie…not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Andie felt too nervous to answer but did. "W-Well…I was with Jamie and the others in the park watching the fireworks. Then I realized that you and I haven't really spoken to each other in almost a month, so I wanted to check on you." "Really? So you just hang out for the old time's sake thing, right?" "Sure."

Surly smiled to hear that as well as Andie. "So how about this then? Once some of the best fireworks pass, you and I can walk around the place, talk more, and I can maybe show you some of the best things I've noticed here since I left." "I'd like that." Surly smiled to that response and turned back to the fireworks.

Seeing her after so long made Surly think that he would get this crazy thought of her out of his system. But as he continued looking at the fireworks he still saw them forming up into Andie. The fireworks showed her form, showed her dancing, and made it look like she was trying to make herself look attractive. Surly couldn't believe but tried not to act mad while Andie really was next to him. While Andie looked at the fireworks, they formed up into Surly, and it looked like he was trying foot loose and fun which made Andie chuckle.

Andie just couldn't stop enjoying this. Then when she saw Surly sit down close to her, she felt like she had the temptation to touch Surly's hand, and she couldn't resist it. She slowly moved her hand up to his and touched it. Surly quickly noticed but didn't make a fuss. Instead, they both stare at each other and become frozen by the sight of each other's eyes and their faces were drawing closer...like they were about to kiss. Until Surly realized the issue and quickly changed the situation.

"S-S-So...nice night still, huh?"

"R-R-Right. Absolutely."

They turned away from each other.

"So Andie, how else have things been going for you and the park?"

"Great actually. With all the food you've found and brought back after what happened, we've stay safe, avoided starvation, and seemed to thrive more than we did when Raccoon lead us."

"That's nice to here. As for me, Buddy and I have been doing well, trying to food. I guess things for all of us have turned out well for the better."

"I guess so. Only...I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Don't you wanna come back to the park?"

"What? No, no thank you. I'm fine. I've been doing good. I mean sure Buddy goes to visit you guys every now and then but I'm fine out here still trying to find food for you guys."

"Yeah I know but...I just feel like the park hasn't been the same since you left. I never get to see you anymore."

Hearing this made Surly open up his eyes. He's never heard that coming Andie. It made the thought of her grow bigger. "Really?" "Yes. We're friends and lately...I've been feeling very lonely." The conversation just got bigger. "Lonely? What about Grayson and the others?" "The others are good company and help of course, as well as the park. And Grayson...just isn't you." Pause effect. Surly and Andie looked at each other, and inside, Andie felt excited to finally let her feelings out like that. Surly made a nervous chuckle as he moved closer to where she was sitting. "Uh...Andie, you're not saying what I think you're saying...are you?" "I think I am. Surly...for weeks now, ever since you sacrificed yourself for us, brought the food back to us, exposed Raccoon, I've been looking and thinking about you very differently. Surly, I...I...I like you." She finally let it out and Surly just didn't how to respond but Andie took his hand and said, "I know I might be sounding like a little kid but don't you feel the same way." "Well...what if the answer is yes? For a while now, I admit I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Because that promise I made to you about finding food for the park almost sounding like a goodbye. And...I felt like that would be the first and last time you and I would have a confession the way friends should."

Andie smiled and touched Surly's cheek. "Is that really how you felt?"

"Yes. I know I've been one heck of a jerk to you, Buddy, and everybody else for a long time. Now seeing that I finally made up for it I guess it changed me. And it made me think more about how I feel about you."

"Oh Surly."

"I thought I was just being nuts but...at least I'm glad I got that out."

"Good. Then would this be a good time to ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Okay...Surly...will you be my boyfriend please?" Andie brought her nose to his, and Surly's heart began to beat a little hard. So all Surly could do was nod to it, which made Andie so happy that she launched and hugged him. She just didn't wanna let go so Surly hugged back and wrapped his tail around her. The two felt warm and cozy to be in each other's arms and felt that this young night was gonna be a little exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Final chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

CH.3

After Surly and Andie finally admitted each other's feelings, Surly thought it was time to show her the rest of the town. So once they stopped their own first ever cuddle session, Surly lead her on to the next trolley. They came to up a fire-escape platform that was close to it. "Okay, Andie. We're about to jump, are you ready?" "Let's see." The trolley came up and then they jumped off and landed on it. "Whoa…" said Andie. "thrilling." "Sorry." "No, I mean it. Really thrilling. Just try to remember that we're not flying squirrels, okay?" "You got it." They laughed and walked up to the front before sitting down.

The fireworks were still going on and they continued to stare up at it. "Still amazing. Looking at it kinda reminds me of what happened. The food coming to the park." "Yeah. Funny how it already feels like it was yesterday." "I kinda wish it was." "Why's that?" "Because if it was and if I had my feelings for you, then maybe I would've revealed them to you sooner." She put her tail around him and her head on his shoulder. He smiled to it, and felt good and prideful, being able to be the hero and get the girl, though it didn't really change his decision on staying in the city. Then that washed away when Surly saw the place.

"Andie…look, and don't blink."

"What?"

She was confused until she saw it. Surly and Andie were still sitting on the trolley as they stared directly at what was…TIME SQUARE of New York City. The big point of the whole city where lights, shops, shows, ads, and people were all together. All the fireworks were in the sky made the place even brighter than normal and had the people cheering with glee for the occasion. So when the two squirrels saw it all, they soon noticed a soft toy cart and jumped off the trolley to it. "Whoa." They both said. They were on the pile of plush toys before they got up and went to the top of the cart. Andie was mesmerized by everything on sight. "Wow…Surly, this is amazing. What exactly is this place?" "Figured you'd like it. Uh…I think the people actually called it, uh…Time Square. It's kinda like their own park and it's another big rpeason why they call NY the city that never sleeps. This is kind of the thing that helps stops you from getting bored forever." "And somehow, I do not doubt that." So they enjoyed the show more, and Andie didn't feel like leaving anytime soon.

After another hour of the two both watching the sights and resting on each other, Andie heard a song playing on someone's radio. It seemed catchy, so she got up from her resting spot and asked Surly, "Hey Surly? Do you dance?" "Hmm?" "Come on." She picked him up and started moving around. Surly laughed a little until he gave into it. He and Andie to the song.

 _ **Yes, it's a good day for singin' a song,  
And it's a good day for movin' along  
Yes, it's a good day, how could anything go wrong,  
A good day from mornin' till night  
Yes, it's a good day for shinin' your shoes,  
And it's a good day for losin' the blues  
Ev'rything to gain and nothin' to lose,  
'Cause it's a good day from mornin' till night  
I said to the sun, "good mornin', sun  
Rise and shine, today"  
You know you've gotta get goin'  
If you're gonna make a showin'  
And you know you've got the right of way  
'Cause it's a good day for payin' your bills  
And it's a good day for curin' your ills,  
So take a deep breath and throw away your pills  
'Cause it's a good day from mornin' till night**_

And at the very end, the two spinned around and fell on their backs, laughing. "Hahaha." They wouldn't stop laughing until they soon faced each other. Their mouths were nearly shut, they could hardly blink, and didn't smile but just focused on each other. Andie then moved up and cuddled her head to Surly's neck. She loved feeling the warmth of his fur and Surly relaxed over what she was doing. They had a moment of relaxation, and very soon after, the fireworks stopped. So they continued laying down and focused on the night sky. Andie probably felt more pleased to be doing this with him, and that's where she decided to ask him the question again.

"Surly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you really like me?"

"Of course I do. Why would I agree to be your boyfriend if I didn't?"

"I know, I know. (Chuckling)…but…if we're maybe gonna make this new relationship then…will you please come back home? To the park with me?"

Surly was shocked. He didn't think about that, but did know that if he was gonna be with Andie like this then he had to come home with her. "Well…" It was something tough to think about, but he knew he needed to give her the right answer. "Andie, I-LOOK OUT!" He couldn't answer as he noticed a big carrying an animal-catching net. They both saw and quickly got up and ran, but Andie got caught into it as Surly got pushed off and landed hard on the ground. "Surly!" Andie yelled in panic. He looked unconscious but was okay and saw the big human making a mental expression. "Ooh-ooh. Hello, my little friend. I'm sorry to startle you but I think the money you'll help us earn in my wild pet store help you feel better." He then laughs silent but maniacally as he walks away with the struggling Andie still in his net. Surly feels too scared about this now but knew he needed to save her. "Oh no. I gotta get the guys. No, there's no time, I don't even know where this guy is going." So after the guy gets in his van, he drives away, having Andie in a cage now, and Surly tries to run and chase after it.

"Andie! Hang on, Andie, I'm coming!" He keeps running to the moving van. Then he grabs two sticks that give him an idea. He carries them and climbs up a telephone pole, trying ran across the lines and was doing great at catching up with the van. "Good thing this isn't my first rodeo!" He says pridefully as he got high enough and threw one of the sticks to the wheel. But before it got caught, the pet store wouldn't stop talking to himself. "Oh boy, I can't wait! It took forever but I finally found the final pet I needed for my store. After all of this, hunters will come from miles around and pay me to buy these creatures. And for what purpose, I don't care. I just love money, money, money!" Andie couldn't help but weirded out by that nut job. But she thought more about how Surly was gonna save her, then it hit her. The stick hit one the van's back tires and it caused the pet owner to lose control. "Whoa! What the!? I'm losing control!" From there, Surly jumped off the telephone and grabbed onto the backdoor of the van and used the other stick to pick the lock.

"Andie!" He yelled, and it was surprisingly loud enough for Andie to hear. "Surly!?" "Hang on! I'm gonna get you out!" "Okay!" Though she didn't want him to do all the work. So she quickly noticed a small crack on the lock and used that to break the cage open, and she did. She jumped out of the cage and on to the backdoors, causing it to burst open.

"Whoa, hang on!" She would've fallen off to the street if Surly didn't just catch her. "I gotcha, I gotcha!" He held her and the door tight. The driver couldn't handle himself anymore. He was driving like crazy with that flat tire, and headed toward a lake, which gave the squirrels the chance to jump off and grab onto another telephone pole.

"Whoa, whoa, oh no! Ah!" Crash! "Oh. That can't feel good." Said Surly, then he and Andie climbed up to get away. The driver quickly came out without an injury but wasn't very happy. "Whoa…(shocked)…oh my gosh! My van! (Looks in the van) My prize to winning more money for my pet store!" He then banged his head silly on the doors. The squirrels watched him from the distance and Surly couldn't help but chuckled. "Haha, gosh. I wonder if I use to be like that when I failed to get food." "Nope, you were way worse." "Very funny."

They made it up to a roof top and ran across the town to get farther away. Once they were far away enough, they rested down again. Trying to breathe calmly.

"Surly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me again."

"It's no big deal."

"I think it is. In fact…"

For everything that he did for her, she felt grateful, and now came the moment of rewarding. She kissed him. She kissed him on the lips, giving him a real reward and revealing her true feelings to him. And what did Surly do? He soon encouraged it as he kissed her back. They had and enjoyed their first make-out moment.

After a few moments later, they stopped and smiled at each other. Andie loved Surly and the other way around. So it gave Surly the chance to give her his answer.

"Andie…you asked if I wanted to come home…so after that little ride…I say yes. I wanna come home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After what happened you're gonna need someone to look after you."

"Oh don't be funny." Andie pushed him silly until they hugged again.

"But don't think this means I'm gonna go from time to time to help you find more food."

"You got it. (Breathes and exhales)…I love you, Surly."

"I love you too, Andie."

So throughout the entire night, the two returned to Time Square and had their nutty party before returning to the park. After a few days passed, Surly and Andie became even more closer and with Surly and Buddy working on their food finding job, the park's been getting more food than ever. With every good thing that happened next, Surly and the gang had the time of their lives.

Especially him and Andie as they go through relationship happily. And hope that they'll become something more I the future.

* * *

 ** _The End. Sorry if that was a little short or anything but hopefully it's a little enjoyable, even for my friend, Monsterjamvadim._**


End file.
